This renewal of NIH-NICHD-70-2181 proposes to obtain a small residuum of interviews, prepare a tape in final form, and conduct analysis sutiable for publication on two subjects: the relationship between oral contraceptives and the risk of benign and malignant breast tumors; and the natural history of benign breast tumors.